


A Gentle Breeze

by LetsTussleBoiz



Series: The Legend of Zelda: The Adventures of Linkle BOTW [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Character Death, F/F, Linkle's Dad exists too, Lots of OCs to fill in the gaps, Monsters, Pre-Calamity Ganon, Sort of AU where Link reincarnates as a girl named Linkle, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-25 21:16:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20730887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LetsTussleBoiz/pseuds/LetsTussleBoiz
Summary: Linkle has spent her entire life living in Deya Village with her uncle, after the death of her mother. She greatly enjoys the life she has, but the looming return of her father threatens to destroy everything she's worked on until now.However, unbeknownst to her, a threat far more sinister lurks in the shadows of the forest...





	1. A Successful Hunt

**Author's Note:**

> I debated writing something like this for a long time. There isn't an enormous audience for content like this, seeing as I couldn't really find a story like this that existed.  
So, right off the bat, lets address some things:
> 
> 1\. This is largely inspired by my own playthrough of BotW, where I used the Linkle mod. I enjoyed the game so ridiculously much that it inspired me to write an entire multi-arc story on it.  
2\. This series will stay largely SFW. It is rated T for teen mostly due to various deaths, and the inevitable content that will be included as Linkle moves closer to the content of the game proper.  
3\. This version of Linkle is not Link's cousin, but rather a version of him that reincarnated as a girl.  
4\. I tried to stay as close to the lore that exists in the game and other Zelda games as I could, but there may be discrepancies. Please do not hesitate to point them out, as long as you are being constructive.  
5\. This is mostly for me to have fun writing it! I do not expect this to get a ton of views. As long as this satisfies a few people, I'll be happy.  
6\. This is going to be looooong. The first chapter is already almost 4,000 words, and each Act has at LEAST 3-4 chapters planned, with 7 acts in total. If you're here for a one-shot or short fic, I recommend turning around now. However, if you enjoy well written alternative fiction, cluelessly hot lesbians, and a fun expansion on the lore we get from the game, you came to the right place!
> 
> That's enough from me for now. I hope you enjoy my first chapter <3

Thick foliage rustled underneath the towering pine trees of the Faron Woods, despite the calm winds. A small black-haired rabbit hopped from a bush, sniffing the air. The critter bent over, nibbling on the lush grass of the forest floor.

Suddenly, its ears shot up. The rabbit leaned on its haunches, scanning its surroundings. Before it could react, a small crossbow bolt struck the animal between the eyes. It let out a high pitched squeal, then plopped to the ground.

A young girl in a green hood and white shirt emerged from the brush, crossbow in hand. She wiped her brow with her free hand, smiling at her handiwork. Another crossbow sat hooked to her belt. The girl stooped down, pulling a knife from its sheath on her back.

“Linkle! It’s getting late, we need to head back!” A man’s voice called out to her. Smiling, Linkle pulled a piece of rope from her pouch and tied up the rabbit.

“Coming, Uncle!”

Following a worn path through the forest, she arrived at a large clearing. A makeshift camp was set up near the treeline, a few tents circled around a small campfire. Linkle’s uncle, Umas, was hard at work packing their things into a carriage. His burly arms strained as they hefted the bodies of two large elk into the wagon. He spotted Linkle and waved her over.

“How did you do, kid?” He questioned, brown eyes inspecting her catch. Linkle held out the rabbit for him to see, smiling proudly.

“This makes my fourth catch of the day. I’m getting pretty good at this, I think.” Linkle replied, eyeing the other rabbits and pheasant laying next to her uncle’s hunts.

Umas nodded, his grin widening. “That you are, kid. You’re as good as your father was at your age.” He shot a hand to his mouth after saying that, looking at Linkle awkwardly. “Ah, sorry kid. It just slipped out.”

Linkle met his gaze, smiling sadly. “It’s fine, Uncle. I know that you and father were close growing up. It would be rude of me to prevent you from talking about him.”

Her uncle huffed, reaching out a calloused hand to ruffle her hair slightly. “He may have been good as a kid, but he must have grown up to be a real jerk. After all, he left a wonderful girl like you behind on your own.”

Linkle blushed slightly from the praise, punching her uncle lightly in the shoulder. “What’s with the praise, Uncle? Are you getting senile in your old age?”

Roaring with laughter, Umas clapped Linkle on the back. The blow made her stagger a few steps, wincing slightly. Her uncle was a blacksmith, and she felt every bit of hard work he put in with that strike.

Tying up the rest of their belongings in the carriage, he turned back to Linkle. “All right, kid, we’re finished here. Let’s head back.”

Linkle nodded, skipping to the front of the wagon. The horses were grazing on some hay left for them. She ran a hand along the flank of one affectionately, burying her face in its fur. “You ready to go, Epona?”

The horse whinnied in response, nudging her with its large mouth. Linkle giggled, ruffling Epona’s mane. She returned to Umas, sitting in the passenger seat next to him. His hand rested on the sword at his waist as he looked around.

Tilting her head, Linkle eyed her Uncle. “Why are you thumbing your sword, Uncle? There are no bandits nearby, and the forest is relatively safe during the day.”

He met her gaze, shaking his head slightly. “It’s nothing, I’m just being cautious. A traveler came through town warning us about increased bokoblin activity.”

Cracking the reins, the two set off from the forest. Linkle leaned on the railing, staring out into the large, crystal-clear lake that bordered Faron Woods. Lake Hylia was one of the largest freshwater lakes in all of Hyrule, its beautiful blue expanse boasting a well crafted stone bridge as well.

Umas noticed her gaze. “We should go fishing sometime soon, kid. It’s been far too long.”

Linkle nodded enthusiastically, mouth already watering at the taste of freshly grilled fish. She rested her head against the backboard, her eyes closed as she relished in the gentle breeze cooling her body. She had spent her entire life in this area, and she couldn’t imagine being anywhere else. The wonderful stillness that accompanied this life was surely second to none.

“Hey, kid.” Umas said after a while, eyes focused on the road. “Would you be okay with staying for dinner tonight?”

Linkle’s eyes flew open and she shot up, visibly excited. “Really, can I? You always insisted that I catch my own food once I was of age. I haven’t had auntie’s cooking since I was young.”

He grinned. “Of course you can. You’ve proven yourself to be an adept hunter long ago.”

Umas leaned in suddenly, gaze serious. “No matter what happens, Linkle, know that you are always welcome in our home.”

Linkle giggled, bumping him again in the arm. “Why so serious, Uncle? You’re acting even older than usual.”

He sighed, rubbing the back of his head. “I dunno, I just felt like I had to tell you that.”

She nodded, smiling. “That means more to me than you could ever know. You’ve always been like a father to me, Umas.”

Linkle turned to face ahead, staring at the approaching Bridge of Hylia. The sizable stone bridge gleamed in the setting sun, towering over its surroundings. “You were there for me as a kid after mom died. Despite me being a burden, you raised me in place of my father. I couldn’t ask for a better life.”

She glanced at Umas and was taken aback. A few tears were running down the rough face of the burly blacksmith. Panicked, Linkle stumbled over her words. “B-but that’s just me rambling, yeah! Don’t worry about it Uncle, I guess your sentimentality was rubbing off on-”

Before she could finish her stuttering speech, her Uncle pulled her into a bone crushing hug. She sighed contentedly, leaning into him. He spoke after a bit, voice unusually shaky. “I have always thought of you as my daughter, Linkle. Sometimes I worry if I raised you right, but now I know that I was worrying in vain.”

Linkle nodded, eyes blurring slightly from her own tears as she left his embrace. “You’re gonna make me cry, you old fart.”

Umas roared with laughter, his joyful intonations echoing through the large valley all the way back to their village.

* * *

Linkle hopped off the wagon, stretching her arms out behind her. “Nnph! No matter how often we do that trip, Uncle, I will never get used to the jostling of your poor driving.”

Umas stood next to her, feeding one of the horses from his palm. He shoved Linkle playfully, grunting in agreement. “My back isn’t what it used to be, so it’s hard to reign in the horses.”

Linkle rolled her eyes, tutting slightly as she inspected her “decrepit” uncle. “Well if that’s the case, perhaps you should consider hiring an apprentice. Someone to take care of you in your old age.”

The two shared a look, then burst out laughing. They started unpacking the carriage, dumping their goods on the awning in front of Umas’ home. Despite Umas being Linkle’s guardian, she lived in a small cottage on her own a little bit down the road; a lesson in self sufficiency from her uncle.

In response to their laughter, the front door, a beautifully carved red oak with gilded iron, burst open. A young boy, no older than five with scruffy brown hair like his fathers and beady brown eyes, dashed out of the house and leapt at Umas. Faking surprise, the large man caught the child in his arms and fell over dramatically, grunting as his child pounded against his stomach.

“Daddy Daddy Daddy! What’d ya get me?” The kid chanted, laying out flat on his father’s large pectorals. A deep throated laugh bellowed from Umas as he plucked the boy up by the collar of his shirt and perched him on his broad shoulders. The large man gestured into the carriage at his deer.

“See that, Icas? That’s our dinner tonight.” The boy bounced excitedly on his father’s shoulder. His gaze settled on Linkle and he let out a squee.

“Sis Linkle!” He cried out, leaping from his father’s shoulder in an attempt to tackle the girl. She dodged to the side, grabbing him by the back of his shirt and pulling him into an embrace.

Linkle balled her fist, giving him a noogie. “How’s my lil cousin doing?”

Squealing with delight, Icas squirmed out of her grasp and fell to the ground. Quickly recovering, he wrapped himself around her leg. “I’m doin’ great! Ma just started dinner. Are ya gonna help out, Sis?”

Nodding, Linkle stooped over and rustled the boy’s hair. “You bet. Your dad invited me over for dinner, so I’ll be spending the night with all of you. Take good care of me, okay?”

The boy nodded emphatically, adopting a serious gaze as he marched back into the house to alert his mother of his brand new duty. Umas chuckled behind Linkle as he untied the horses. “You really are great with kids, Linkle. The boy adores you.”

Blushing, Linkle walked over to help Umas. “What can I say? Something about them makes me feel fulfilled.”

Umas nodded. “You remind me of your mother. She was wonderful with children, even more than you.”

Linkle smiled awkwardly. It was always difficult to hear about her mother, whom she had never really met. Her mom had passed away when she was just a baby, leaving her with Umas and his wife.

Once they finished unpacking, the two walked inside together. Linkle rushed off to the kitchen, eager to help Umas’ wife with the cooking. She was somewhat of a glutton, and appreciated the know how that her aunt shared with her.

Ema, Linkle’s aunt, stood in the kitchen tossing a bowl of freshly peeled vegetables in oil. She had a kindly appearance, no older than forty. Tucked into a white bonnet were her locks of flowing orange hair, a few strands dangling in front of her face. Her aunt smiled warmly as Linkle stepped into the kitchen. “Make sure you wash your hands, dear.”

“Yes, Aunt Ema.” Linkle replied, dunking her hands in a basin of warm water. Happy with the results, she removed her cap and snatched an apron from the rack near the sink. “What’s next on tonight’s menu?”

Giggling slightly, Ema tilted her head towards a bowl of Hylian rice. “I was just about to get started on the risotto. Get the rice going, and I’ll show you where I keep the goat butter.”

As the two women worked together, Umas sat in the living room reading through the mail. Icas rested in his lap, sleeping soundly against the burly chest of his father. He smiled, resting a hand on the boy’s head as he scanned through a letter. His entire posture stiffened as he read the last line. Umas’ eyes darted over the lines in disbelief.

“Hey uh… Linkle? Can you come in here for a second?” He called out, setting the letter down.

“Just a sec, Uncle!” She replied, leaning out the door of the kitchen to look at him. “I just put the rice on the burner. I have to add the stock and let it reduce before I can walk away.”

He nodded, leaning back into his chair and sighing deeply. Icas stirred, blinking sleepily as he looked up at his father. “What is it, daddy?”

Umas shook his head, smiling at his son. “It’s nothing, my boy. Just some silly adult stuff.”

Seemingly content with his father’s response, he settled back down against Umas and closed his eyes. His breathing steadied just in time for Linkle to walk out of the kitchen, hanging the apron on a hook and letting her hair loose. The long golden strands tumbled down her figure, resting just below her shoulders. Umas snickered.

“We really need to get you a haircut, girl.”

“Over my dead body. I love my hair. Plus,” She added, brushing her hands through the locks resting against her face, “I’ve just gotten good at maintaining it. No more ratty hair for me.”

Her uncle chuckled, pulling on his beard thoughtfully. “Ah, I remember it like it was yesterday. You bursting through the door, your hair filled with leaves and tree branches, holding a squirrel by its ankles. Ema was furious with you.”

Linkle blushed at the embarrassing memory. Trying to change the subject, she gestured to the open letter on the table. “Why did you call me out here, Uncle? Surely it wasn’t to recount stories of my youth.”

The smile left Umas’ face. He shook Icas slightly, waking the boy. “Icas, be a dear and go keep your mother company. Linkle and I have something to talk about.”

The boy, bleary eyed from being woken up, glanced between Linkle and his father. Deciding he was too tired to cause trouble, he slid off of Umas’ lap and skipped into the kitchen. Umas turned to Linkle, eyes narrowing.

“I’ll get to the point. I just received a letter from your father.”

Linkle felt her heart stop. She stared at her uncle, visibly confused. “What?”

“He says he’ll be here tomorrow.” Umas stated. He looked pensive, like something was weighing on him.

“W-why? What is he coming here for?” Linkle stammered. She felt a pang of anxiety in her stomach and reached a hand down to clutch at it, hoping it would help relieve some of the pressure.

Umas averted his gaze. “He wasn’t specific, but if I had to guess, he’s here for you.”

Linkle took a sharp breath in through her teeth. “Why now? He never seemed to care before.”

“It’s not like that, Linkle. He always cared about you, he just-”

“He just WHAT?” Linkle snapped back.

Umas blinked, visibly shocked. Realizing what she had just done, she breathed in deeply and closed her eyes. “I’m sorry, Uncle, I just-”

“It’s fine. I get it. This isn’t a fun topic for either of us.”

Linkle gave him a slight smile, nodding. “I guess I never expected him to come back. Part of me wished he never would.”

Her uncle sighed, pinching his brow with his thumb and forefinger. His posture indicated a clear exhaustion, a complete inverse of his boisterous attitude from earlier.

“Linkle, I know this is a lot to take in. However, I want you to know that we all care about you very much.” Umas said, giving her a reassuring grin. “If my brother ends up being a jerk to you, let me know. I’ll whack him into next week.”

To emphasize his point, he rolled back his sleeve and flexed a large hairy arm, grinning from ear to ear. Linkle laughed, feeling the pressure relax. She sighed, leaning her head back to stare at the wall.

“Uncle, I-”

Before she could finish, Ema entered the room carrying a steaming pan of mushroom risotto. She placed it on a coaster in the center of the dining table, then marched into the living room with her hands on her hips.

“While I am sure this conversation is very important,” She chided, glancing between her niece and husband, “it can wait until after dinner. Unless, that is, you want to eat all of the cold leftovers?”

Linkle and Umas shared a glance of mock horror before quickly leaping from their seats. Icas was already in his tall chair, reaching towards the bowl to steal some food. Ema smacked his hand away with a wooden spoon, tutting to her son. “Ah ah ah, Icas. You wait until we’re all seated.”

Her mouth watering, Linkle eagerly sat down across from Icas. She eyed the risotto hungrily. Ema glanced at the three of them, smiling. “Alright, you three. Dig in.”

* * *

Sighing, Linkle leaned back, resting her head against the cool slate of Umas’ roof. She often came up here when she needed time to think. The views of the valley and starry night sky were unbeatable, save for the top of the Dueling Peaks, just east of the village. Her gaze drifted to a ramshackle house just down the hill from Umas’ home. After her mother died and she was taken in by Umas, Linkle’s father had given the house to Umas in exchange for taking care of her. When Linkle turned twelve, Umas had helped Linkle move into it, saying it was rightfully hers and would help her be independent.

The home had always felt frightfully empty to Linkle. She had vague memories as a child of the warmth she felt in those rooms, but they were distant compared to the chills she got standing in her mother’s old room. Soon after she’d moved in, Linkle had boarded up that room to avoid the pain that accompanied it.

“Mind if I sit here?” Ema said gently from behind. Linkle turned, surprised to see her.

“Of course, Aunt Ema.”

“Just Ema is fine, dear.” The kind woman replied, settling herself on the tiles next to Linkle. “You know, when I was younger, Umas and I used to climb up here all the time.”

Linkle raised an eyebrow. “Really? You never seemed the type, Auntie.”

Ema chuckled, her eyes glittering playfully. “I suppose my current image is deceiving, but I used to be quite the rebellious youth.”

Visibly shocked, Linkle stared at her, unsure of how to reply. 

“Is that such a surprise?” Ema asked, pretending to be offended. “I’ll have you know, when I was young I used to whip the butts of Umas AND his brother.”

Linkle tried and failed to imagine the scene. From what little she knew of her father, he was an imposing man. The thought of someone dainty like Ema giving him and Umas a run for their money was unbelievable.

Sighing, Ema laid back alongside Linkle. “Linkle, dear, how much do you know about your father?”

“I know that he is a respected knight, part of the royal guard.”

“Yes, but what do you know of him as a  _ person? _ ” Ema pressed, frowning slightly. Linkle shrugged.

“Not much, really. Only a few bits of information that Umas lets slip every now and then, when he’s not on guard. He knows hearing about father bothers me, so he tries not to talk about it.”

Ema sat up, giving Linkle a stern glare. “Nonsense. You need to know about your parents. It’s important to the growth of any child.”

She brushed her blouse off, offering a hand to Linkle. “Let's go for a walk, and I’ll tell you all about your father.”

Hesitantly, Linkle accepted the hand of her aunt. The two slid to the edge of the roof and climbed down the ladder together. Ema plucked a lantern from its perch at the end of the fence, gesturing for Linkle to follow. The two women trekked down the hill together, the night air cool and refreshing. The smell of newly fallen rain was still thick in the air, due to the frequent storms during this time of year.

“Your father was quite the adventurous youth. He and Umas used to get into all kinds of trouble with the adults. Your mother and I thought they were worthless troublemakers, honestly.”

Linkle’s eyes widened. “Father and Umas were troublemakers?”

“Oh you know it.” Ema’s eyes were playful as she leaned in. “I was actually the one who usually kept them in line. Have you ever noticed the way Umas flinches whenever I reach for the broom?”

She let out a hearty laugh, continuing her way down the path. Linkle smiled, recalling a time when Umas had tripped over himself trying to escape from the living room when Ema came in to sweep. At the time, it had been quite confusing.

“I always wondered about that.” Linkle mused.

Nodding, Ema continued. “It was actually your father that convinced me that Umas was worth more than that. He had realized early on that Umas pined for me, despite his bad attitude whenever I was around.”

_ Umas giving Ema a bad attitude?  _ Linkle thought, bewildered.  _ I can hardly imagine it. _

“Your father came to me on his hands and knees, begging me to look past Umas’ immature exterior. He and Umas were quite close, and he just wanted to make his brother happy. Needless to say, I sent him packing and told him that if Umas wanted to court me, he had to do it himself.”

Ema giggled. “The next day, your father and Umas were outside my front door arguing with each other. When I went outside, Umas nearly fainted from embarrassment.”

Linkle nodded sagely. “That sounds more like the uncle I know.”

“He ended up confessing to me, right then and there, with some encouragement from your father.”

“Did you say yes?” Linkle asked.

“Of course not.” Ema laughed, putting her hands on her hips proudly. “I’ll have you know I was the village beauty at the time. The only one who was prettier than me was your mother, and she rarely left her home due to illness.”

She waved her hand dismissively. “Needless to say, I never thought I would end up dating him a month later. Imagine my surprise when he proposed to me!”

Linkle laughed loudly, then quickly covered her mouth as a shade of pink tinged her cheeks. “Auntie, don’t make me laugh so loud. It’s the middle of the night!”

Ema smiled. “I’ve accomplished my goal, then. You seemed very lonely, all by yourself on the roof.”

Grinning slightly, Linkle cocked an eyebrow. “How long were you watching me? I usually go up there for privacy, not to be a show for others to enjoy.”

Her aunt shook her head. “Not that long. Umas told me a bit about what the two of you discussed. I figured you could use a pick-me-up.”

Linkle embraced her aunt, smiling softly. “Thank you, Ema. You and Umas have been wonderful to me. I plan on continuing to live here with you and the rest of the village for the foreseeable future. Who cares what my father has to say?”

Ema seemed like she was about to say something, but a glint of light caught her eye. She narrowed her gaze, staring off into the far corners of the village. Linkle followed her gaze, confused. “What is it, auntie?”

“I thought I saw…” Ema murmured. Her eyes shot open and she sniffed the air.

“Do you smell that?”

Linkle frowned, lifting her nose and breathing in the cool night breeze. All she could smell was the fresh rain, the nearby animals, and-

“Is that… smoke?”


	2. The Forest Bites Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fire spreads through the town.
> 
> Linkle is quick to spring to action.
> 
> The fire is the least of her worries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love this series with all my heart and it sucks because there's so little interest in content like this.  
Any and all comments are a huge life saver <3  
Anyways, enjoy the chapter~  
By the end of this Arc, we'll reach some semblance of recognition for the BOTW series. This is just vital to character building for Linkle.
> 
> Thank you all for reading my lovelies <3

Linkle chased after Ema, sucking in sharp breaths as they ran. She was fast, but somehow her forty year old aunt was staying ahead of her. With each home they passed, Ema would shout “Fire! Fire! Everyone, Fire!” A few heads poked out of their doors, groggy and irritable. When they saw the smoke, however, they leaped into action. Linkle felt inspired, seeing how quickly the villagers lept to help one another in their time of need.

She slid to a stop when Ema paused near the well. Her aunt looked at her, eyes narrowed. “Linkle, we need to get a water line going between here and the fire.” Squinting her eyes, Linkle could just make out the tips of the flames, twisting and spiraling in the air like the limbs of a squid. She breathed in deeply, steadying her racing heart, then gave Ema a nod.

“Got it. I’ll start filling buckets. Once the other villagers arrive, we’ll begin ferrying water to you.”

Ema smiled, giving her a pat on the head before sprinting off in the direction of the fire. Linkle stooped over, latching a bucket to the pulley system and filling it with water. As she worked, seven men came running up, out of breath. She recognized a few of them, notably Corris. The lanky shopkeeper stood at the front of the group, already reaching for a bucket to fill.

“Aunt Ema is over there already fighting the fire.” Linkle started, gesturing in the direction of the billowing smoke cloud. “I want a few of you to head over and help her, while we start a line to ferry water.”

The men nodded firmly, accepting their roles without question. Linkle passed the few pails she had filled to Corris, who gave her a toothy grin. “You’re even fiercer than your father, lass.”

Despite the polite intentions of his comment, Linkle winced. “Thank you, Corris. I-”

A scream tore through the air, violent and desperate. Linkle immediately dropped what she was doing, dashing in the direction. The voice had been her aunt’s. Her hands dropped to her crossbows, only to come up empty. She had left them in the house, never intending to be out for this long. Cursing her past self, she rounded the corner.

Linkle felt a chill go through her side, followed by a sharp pain. She jumped back, bringing a hand to her hip. It came back soaked in blood. Eyes widening with shock, she glanced around, confused as to how she’d been injured. Standing in front of her with a sinister smile was a red bokoblin. It’s rotund belly jiggled as it belched out something between a laugh and a growl. In the creature’s hands, it held aloft a sharp wooden spear. Blood glistened on the tip of the weapon, and Linkle paled as she realized it was her own. A flash of pain caused Linkle’s knees to buckle and she collapsed, panting heavily as smoke filled her lungs.

The creature stood over her, spear raised. Linkle closed her eyes, shuddering in agony. A screech from the bokoblin nearly deafened her, and she opened her eyes just in time to be splattered with a greenish blood. Grabbing her by the scruff of her hood, a large hand yanked her to her feet.

“Are you all right, Linkle?” Her uncle asked, standing next to her with his sword drawn. Linkle had seen her uncle use the blade a few times before, and had always admired the craftsmanship. The metal of the sword gleamed in sunlight and moonlight alike, giving it an ethereal appearance. Now, however, it was coated in a sickly green ichor. Trembling from the effort, Linkle stood on her own feet. Her hand clenched tightly against the stab wound from the spear.

“That looks pretty bad. Let me take a look.” Umas murmured, falling to his knees. Linkle shook her head, shoving him back.

“N-no. I’ll be fine. I… I heard Aunt Ema scream.”

The look of terror that flashed over her uncle’s imposing features was enough to send Linkle into a panic.

“P-please!” She choked out, pulling her knife from her back. “Go help. I can patch myself up.”

Umas looked torn, but eventually nodded and strode away. The ground trembled as the large man rounded the corner, letting loose an intimidating battle cry. Wincing from the pain, Linkle looked around. A bit of the fire had spread to the building she was leaning on.

Hobbling over, she held her blade in the flames. When it had reached a sufficient temperature, she pressed the burning steel against her wound to cauterize it. Letting out a howl, it took every last ounce of strength to stay on her feet. She pulled on her shirt, cutting loose a long length of the fabric with her hunting knife. Tying a ribbon around her waist, she sighed as some of the pain ebbed.

Around the corner, she heard as steel clashed against steel, accompanied by the blood curdling cries of the Bokoblins. She moved to follow her uncle but nearly tripped. At her feet was her belt and crossbows. Her uncle must have brought them for Linkle. Her eye twitched as she bent over, snatching the belt and latching it around her waist.

Crossbows in hand, Linkle turned the corner. The carnage was immeasurable. Several houses had already burned to the ground, charred foundations smoldering as the supports fell in on themselves. Men and women alike lay strewn across the ground, several of them unmoving.

A few other villagers were barely fending off a ravenous horde of bokoblins, many of them wielding simple weapons like pitchforks. Umas stood at their head, swinging his large blade with brutal precision. The claymore cleaved through the ranks of Bokoblins like butter, but there were so many. 

Linkle let loose a few crossbow bolts into the face of a bokoblin that had snuck up behind the villagers. Downing it, she darted forward to her uncle’s side. Sliding to a stop, she smashed her leg against the head of another monster. The creature squealed in protest, only to be silenced as Umas’ blade took it by the throat.

“What happened?” Linkle asked, trying to suppress her panic as she stood back to back with Umas. He grunted, thrusting forward with his sword to dissuade the bokoblins from advancing.

“Must’ve been the bokoblins that the traveler warned us about. I never heard of them attacking villages like this before, and there’s so many of them.”

The burly blacksmith set his teeth, clearly bothered by the turn of events. Linkle gasped when she realized why she’d rushed over in the first place. “Where’s Aunt Ema? Is she okay?”

Umas nodded. “I sent her back with a few men. She’s currently rousing the rest of the villagers. From what I saw, her wounds were minor.”

His fist tightened around the grip of his sword. “I’m not sure I could hold it together if anything happened to her.”

Linkle nodded, heaving a relieved sigh. She scanned the horde of monsters, looking for good targets to pelt with crossbow bolts. A bokoblin leaped at her, club in hand, but Umas was quick to slice it in twain.

“This doesn’t make any sense.” Umas murmured.

“Why not? They’re bokoblins. Their sole purpose is to plague the other races.”

Umas shook his head. “That’s true, but what bothers me is that they seem to have no fear of death. Bokoblins are a cowardly bunch. Slay a few of them and they turn tail to run.”

He wiped his brow, hefting his sword for another swing. “But these ones attack despite the clear threat involved. It’s almost like…”

Before he could finish his sentence, one of the men let loose a guttural cry. Linkle’s gaze snapped to him, just in time to see him collapse from a gaping chest wound. Standing above him was an enormous Moblin, wielding a cruel looking sword. It let loose a terrifying roar, spittle flying everywhere from it’s disgusting maw.

Wrinkling her nose at the smell, Linkle tried her best not to let fear overtake her. The same could not be said for the other villagers, who promptly dropped their weapons and ran away screaming in terror. The horrible beast turned, eyes wild with blood lust. With a seemingly impossible strength, it smashed it’s sword against Umas’ guard. His sword was knocked back, the force of the blow staggering him.

“Uncle!” Linkle cried out, letting loose a few shots from her crossbow. The bolts sailed true, embedding in the side of the moblin’s face. It roared in protest, taking a reckless swing. The tip of the jagged blade caught Linkle by the arm and she let out a cry, dropping her weapon.

Roaring in protest, Umas surged forward, slashing the beast in the stomach. Taking a firm stance, he stood between Linkle and the monster.  _ He’s protecting me.  _ Linkle thought, frowning. She was a burden in this fight, that was plain to see.

“I can help, Uncle!” Linkle shouted, snatching a spear dropped by a felled bokoblin. She let out a cry, doing a flying leap as she thrust the weapon towards the fell creature.

The weapon shattered in her hands, doing little more than staggering the beast. It grunted, then swung the ruined blade towards her with terrifying speed. Linkle’s eyes went wide, her heart beating so loudly she could hear it in her head.

“Linkle!” Umas yelled, throwing himself in the way. The horrible blade connected with his guard, sending Umas’ prized sword spinning into the horde of monsters. Linkle paled, watching their only hope of survival soar away.

Seemingly unperturbed with the loss of his weapon, her uncle let out a battle cry and charged the Moblin. He slammed his fist into the gut of the monster, staggering it. His arms were like cannons, honed from years of crafting tools and working in a forge.

Unfortunately, it wasn’t enough. The creature punched back. Her Uncle was instantly winded as he received a devastating strike between the ribs. He slid back a few feet, coughing up blood.

“Umas! We can’t beat him. You need to run!”

Shockingly, Umas let out a chuckle, wiping his chin. “If I run, who will protect my family, Linkle? Who will protect  _ you _ ?”

Not waiting for a reply, he rushed the creature again. As he ran, he snatched a spiked club from the ground. The beast snarled, swinging its blade in a deadly arc. Her uncle barely avoided it, moving inside the beast’s range to slam the club into its belly. Moaning in agony, the Moblin took a few steps back. Dark purple blood oozed from its chest wound. With a final whimper, it slumped to the ground.

Umas turned, giving Linkle a huge grin. “See, kid? That wasn’t so bad.”

Linkle laughed, tears in her eyes. “You scared me, Uncle. Lets finish off the rest of these vermin.” She turned, her other crossbow retrieved, ready to tear into the horde. Most of them were fleeing at the sight of their leader being felled. Linkle smiled in satisfaction, shooting a few of them in the back of the head as they ran. 

A soft thump sounded behind her. Whirling, she let out a choked gasp. Umas was slumped on the ground, his body unnervingly still. Linkle dropped her weapons, rushing to his side. She lifted his body slightly, straining under his enormous weight.

“Uncle! What’s wrong?” She asked, panic etching her voice. She scanned his body, looking for any obvious injuries. For the most part, he was intact. He was covered with fresh scars, but none of them were major. The only thing of note was the way his chest seemed to shudder with each ragged breath. His eyelids fluttered open and he groaned.

“Sorry, kid. I think…” He coughed, a spurt of blood seeping through his lips. His eyes watered slightly as he gazed at Linkle. His eyes were distant, a terrifying thing to see from the bombastic blacksmith.

Linkle cradled him, fighting back tears. “It’s okay, Uncle. We drove them off. Ema and Icas are safe. You did it. Once you’re healed up, we can go on that fishing trip. We could even bring Icas along! I could show him the ropes, and… and-”

Umas let out a hoarse laugh, shaking his head. “That… that would be a sight to see.”

She nodded fiercely. “Exactly! So you need to get up, Uncle. You’re gonna be fine.”

“Of course, kid. I can’t leave you here all on your own. Who… who would put my brother in his place if I was gone? Let me just… close my eyes for a minute or two.” With a toothy grin, Umas closed his eyes. A thin line of blood trailed from his mouth.

Linkle felt him go still in her arms, but she ignored it. “Come on, Uncle. There’ll be time for sleep later. We have to go check on Ema!”

She lifted him up, supporting his limp weight as best she could. A few of the villagers that had ran rounded the corner, eyes wide with fear. They spotted Linkle and Umas and ran over to help.

“Get away from him!” Linkle snapped, eyes hard. “You’re all cowards.”

They stepped back, visibly shocked by the outburst from the normally amicable Linkle. The girl took a few shaky steps, then slumped to the ground. Umas slid off of her shoulders.

“Umas!”

Linkle clawed herself to her feet, leaping on top of him. She grabbed him by his shirt, shaking violently.

“Wake up, Uncle! Please!” He didn’t respond.

Corris came trotting up, drawn by the shouting. His eyes widened when he saw the body of Umas. Coughing from the lingering smoke, he laid a hand gently on Linkle’s back.

“Kid…”

She slapped him away, eyes ablaze. “Get away from me.”

Frowning, Corris sat next to her, trying to look Linkle in the eyes. She avoided his gaze. “Linkle… I’m sorry.”

“For what?” Linkle said, voice raw from shouting.

“Come on, Linkle. Don’t make me say it. We both know that… Umas is gone.”

Her eyes went wide and she shook her head. “No! He’s not! I know Uncle. He would never leave his family behind. Not for any reason!”

Corris nodded, his expression grin. “Exactly. He stood firm. Without him, none of us would be alive.”

Linkle screamed at the man, eyes wild. “You’re all to blame! If only you hadn’t been so weak, he would have had backup. But you’re all too weak.”

Tears streamed down her face, her eyes downcast. “We were all too weak. I was… weak.”

Slumping to the ground, Linkle let out a mortified wail. Her eyes were wild with pain as she clutched herself, wracked sobs tearing from her body.

The lanky shopkeep pulled her into an embrace. “It’s okay kid. We’re all here for you.”

Linkle wriggled from his grasp, pushing away. Her eyes darted between the faces of the villagers. All of them were giving her a pitying look, save for the men that had fled. They avoided her gaze, visibly deflated.

Letting out one last choked sob, Linkle ran. Away from these cowards, away from what had happened.

Corris shouted after her, but Linkle was too distraught to hear it. She just kept running, praying to whatever goddess was listening to end the pain consuming her every thought.


End file.
